This invention relates generally to fishing equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to fishing line floats.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable line float which may be used with a casting rod or the like, and where after a long cast is made a certain depth water can be reached by a hook.
Other objects are to provide an adjustable line float which is simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture, rugged in construction, easy to use and efficient in operation.
These and other objects will be readily evident upon a study of the following specification and the accompanying drawing.